The present invention relates to a sequence controller particularly applicable for automatic control of various machines.
There are various kinds of sequence controllers such as a rotary cam drum system, a diode-matrix system, a computer system, etc. However, data programmings and modifications in these systems are so complicated that it is very difficult for ordinary persons to do such programmings and modifications. Therefore, the programmings and modifications in the foregoing systems have been conducted by persons skilled in this technical field.
For the sake of eliminating greatly the complicated programmings and modifications of the conventional art, the present invention has been achieved.